CCB 2015/Cankus Kampfansage
1 Wald Als Kind war ich für meine Eltern ein Sklave doch ihr wisst es, sie bekamen ihre Strafe Nach Jahren des Terrors hatte ich es endlich satt ich fing also ein neues Leben an und machte Rap, Spast! Mein erster Gegner Fang the Sniper brachte ich übelst um er wollte Bomben legen? Er bekam eine.... BUMM! Mina war eine Sängerin ohne Skill nicht nur ihr Pop, sondern ihr Rap war müll! Carol Tea hatte ich ins Jenseits geschickt genau wie bei Shù brach sie sich im Battle ihr Genick Mein nächster Gegner war ein Gegner mit Biss Vector hatte eine Siegesserie, die aber gegen mich riss er wollte biten, doch bitet sich selbst das Battle war hart, blutig wurde mein Hemd! Drachen sind die whackste Rasse beim Rap, das bewies Mystery Halbfinale gegen mich, was passierte ist History Lilac hatte dich immer besiegt du Lappen Drachen sind die überlegene Rasse? Selbst dass Milla dich besiegt könnte klappen! Ich erreichte das Finale ohne Probleme und Tiffany? Sie ist die Nächste, die ich auseinander nehme! Der Vampir ist keiner mehr, sie verlor gegen mich ihre Zähne doch jetzt mal ehrlich, von ihren Lächeln bekommt doch jeder Migräne! Song sah in mir Konkurrenz, ich musste lächeln sie versprach gegen mich zu siegen, doch ein Versprechen darf man nicht brechen sie tat es, weil sie mich unterschätzte, diese Kuh, die nur Schei*e labert wie soll man ein Baby battlen, dass die ganze Zeit Kokain sabert? Ein Funbattle gegen den Grimbart Armin the Hedgehog es war eine Lachnummer, seine Igel-Connection bekam von mir einen Headshot! → Doubletimes sind für ihn ein Ärgernis, dieser Biter-Penner kann weiter SpongeBOZZ biten doch hey Armin, ich lasse dich jetzt mal in die Psychatrie einweisen! ← Ich bin hier die Queen im kompletten Rapper-Ding! Der KING-FINALIST wird im Battle beendet, King of Kings! Hook Canku the Cruel it's my rule! B*tches ich heiße nicht umsonst Canku the Cruel Ich mag Freunde haben, doch was nützt das mir im Battle? Ihr W*chser aus dem CCB 2015 seid nicht mal auf meinen Level! 2 einem Stadion Sekai wollte den King-Titel kriegen doch diese Lusche kann noch nicht mal gegen eine Zoey gewinnen! Du bist nicht die Beste, nur beim Verlieren und sage nicht, es hatte gesessen Acorns wie dich werden von mir gegessen! Du nanntest deine Tochter nach deiner verstorbenen Mutter? Wie dumm du doch bist weil dank dir mit deiner Tochter ganz genau dasselbe passiert ist! Katea ist eine Lusche im Battlegeschäft, denn diese Lusche gab auf du hattest Fame? Hast du immer noch, auf einer anderen Ebene also lauf! Du bist neidisch auf Vicky und neckst jeden hier? Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich es auch sein, also sauf dir deinen Kummer schön mit Bier! wenn Paris es nicht mal schafft, bringe ich dich im Battle technisch um Du Rouge-Recolor hast überhaupt keine Existenzberechtigung! Shigeru wurde mit Schei*e gebattlet, dieser Lappen er wurde tatsächlich von seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen! Du Nintendof*tze findest SEGA schlechter? Mit der Aussage machst du dich schon zum Verräter ich habe dich Möchtegerncoolw*chser im Visier ich möchte dich nicht battlen ich möchte nur dass du hiernach auf der Straße angeschossen wirst! Alissa Bernadotte wollte ins Turnier und lässt sofort ihren Gegner im Stich du wolltest rappen und gabst als Soldat auf? Wär ich dein Vater würde ich mich schämen für dich! Du tust auf einen auf hart als Soldatin, doch bist so weich wie Zimt wenn du schon hier aufgibst... dann fragst du dich wirklich, warum deine Eltern gestorben sind? Sorry für deine robotisierten Körperteile und dein Café trinken, doch Fakt ist Jordan hat nur Angst vor dir, weil du selbst für ihn zu hässlich bist! Beth ist so eine Missgeburt Nicht nur du und deine Roboter, auch deine Punchlines sind absurd! Du wartest auf einen Konter? Als ich deine Roboter London und Durex sah weiß ich, du bist das F*ckopfer! Du B*tch bist zwar mit Ell verwandt doch bleibst wie die B*tch auch unbekannt! Miria ist mit Shadow zusammen doch du Cliché kannst jetzt endgültig im Schatten vergammeln Du Engeloid bekommst erstmal ein paar Hiebe Shadow und Miria nehme ich nicht ernst, das ist für mich keine Liebe Die 7 Ghosts wollen dich nur tot sehen Rouge tut es nicht, das mache ich und dann kannst du endlich vergehen! Flavia hatte den Gegner verwechselt, bist du dumm? Du Idiotin wolltest mich tatsächlich battlen, dabei bringe ich dich doch um die Ecke rum! →Nach einem Sieg gegen den Countrypisser dachtest du, du bist cool? Du hast gegen den whacksten gewonnen oder wie CS es sagen würde: „You're a fool!“ ← Du Stalker hast also kein Hobby? Ich gebe dir ein Tipp: Wenn du ihn schon stalkst, dann f*ck einfach deinen Bobby! Mira ist ja whacker als Armin in seiner Biterphase! Mit deiner Ökoschei*e bist du sogar eine Schande für deine Rasse! Technik ist angesagt, auch im Rap, also mach deine Technik feiner du bist so whack, ich wünschte der Tod von Shù wäre deiner! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich naturfreudige Lady, die ist mir auch gut gelungen du kannst dank mir jetzt endlich die Erde unter der Erde erkunden! 3 Ell ist die MSS-Luder, die eine 0% Siegquote hat und als sie ohne Gegner es unter den letzten 8 geschafft hatte, hatte sie hiermit ein Wunder vollbracht! Dein Realtalk war so unglaubwürdig du Missgeburt willst mich fronten? Dich würg ich! Das Schwesterbattle hat nicht stattgefunden, dank dem Barkley-Killer du bist wertloser Abfall mit deiner toten Tochter, ich bin der Skiller! Du hast Beths Runde versaut und sie deine du Hündin, wo läufst du denn hin? Hier ist deine Leine! Amber Rose ist Fan des PEC Zwolle, einem niederländischen Fussballclub die Saison fing für dich gut an, denn Sparta Prag machte den Europatraum kaputt! Diese Saison ist für Zwolle die beste Plazierung überhaupt in der Eredivisie Gratulation, Amber, doch seit wann hast du eine Ehredevise? Du gewannst nur aus Versehen, wie Zwolle und was haben beide auch? Korrekt, sich nicht in Kontrolle viele Verletzte sind dabei doch du wirst sterben du hast mit dem FC Zwolle was gemeinsam, ihr beide endet in Scherben! Sara-Su kann nur mit Kacke battlen eigentlich sollte nicht Shigeru, sondern du im Video betteln Du willst Shigeru als No-Name fronten, du bist ja wirklich geistig nicht auf meiner Höhe du bist auch ein No-Name, du kleine elende Kröte! Ein CS-Feature brachte dich überhaupt weiter und so gesehen auch nur weiter wegen einem Ghost Writer! Du whacker Schei*haufen wirst jetzt im Klo runtergespült und die Fankurven von mir sind, nur am das zu sehen, überfüllt! FAKER! Was soll das Martin, du Pausenclown? Bist du ins Klo reingefallen oder wurdest du, als du geboren wurdest ausgeschissen? Du bist kackbraun niemand kann dich leiden und im Rap bist du sogar schlechter als Armin, denn er kann weniger zweckreimen! Du hast nur was über Cumshots gelabert und dabei eigentlich nur bei Google nach Wörtern abgeklappert und Taddl biten, du Hundesohn du wolltest den Thron? Sag mal, wie talkst du mit mir? Bring dich um, dann machst du wenigstens keinen Ton. Der Grimbart aus Österreich gewann gegen Mira nur durch Quantität, der Lutscher du warst vielleicht diesmal kein Faultier, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur ein Ausrutscher Du hast das Biten gelassen Armin McFly und seit dem Funbattle hattest du Angst vor mir nahmst am Turnier wieder teil, um Rache zu nehmen, doch du kamst nichtmal in der Nähe von meinem Revier Du wurdest zum Schmuseigel dank Natasha niemand nimmt dich Motherf*cker ernst, nicht mal die kleine Sasha! Alles wiederholt sich, du kopierst statt den Schwamm also Ente und Arverse, Diverse in Reverse? Was kommt als Nächstes? Ein Gio-Klon, Raphio? Wo ist die Polente? Ey ich check nicht von welcher Wiederholung du da redest hätte EnteTainment das gehört, wäre er gekommen, um dich kaputtzutreten! Lark, deine Hooks waren allesamt schei*e du kannst froh sein, dass ich nicht deine Leiche zerreiße! Der Lark-Virus ist ja schlimmer als Shùs Leben was wolltest du im Turnier?In jeder Runde von dir kam die selbe Schei*e, spinn mal keine Fäden! Hässlich sein kann jeder Lark das sagtest du ja schon du hattest zwar gute Locations, aber die waren nach der Katea-Runde schon nur noch monoton dich Lerche werde ich die Flügel brechen, denn du gabst gegen einen Hinterwäldler auf dein Flow ist genauso einschläfernd wie eine Schnecke im Dauerlauf! Du hattest nie einen Gegner, nur durch Freilose kamst du überhaupt ins Halbfinale ich beende deinen Part so, wie du deine Sätze enden lässt, damit es sich reimt, was für eine Blamage! Subarashi, als ich hörte, dass dich Forscher fanden, fand ich es geil als ich hörte, dass sie dich f*ckten, war es mir schei*egal du bist der Barkley-Killer, doch du hattest bis jetzt keinen echten Gegner andere machen Fehler, doch du bist der Fehler! Du Missgeburt konterst einfach die komplette Runde von Lark, jetzt will dich jeder bluten sehen du Missgeburt verdienst nicht mal Schläge, denn die größte Bestrafung ist es als Subarashi zu leben! Deine Hook ist länger als deine Verse 2 und 3 hey man muss dich töten, dann bist du erst fehlerfrei Du Hillbilly begegnest jetzt den Virginia-Wald, Subarashi burn! Du hässliche Waldmissgeburtenf*tze stirbst jetzt, Wrong Turn! Zweckreime über Zweckreime, du heißt zwar groß, doch du bist whacker als Big Jigga J Subarashi du Spinner, du wurdest gebeated! Zoey, du wolltest also wie ne Snitch Armin verklagen? Deine Texte und dein Mund haben was gemeinsam, ich schei*e auf deren Aussagen! Du hast die Farben von Tiffany, du bist nur am Kopieren! Doch sie ist das Original, du bist nur am Parodieren! Und deine Band ist auch jetzt dran, niemand kannte sie vor dem Turnier und die wird auch niemand kennenlernen, während ich gerade deine Karriere ruinier Fuzzy, dein Name beschreibt sich schon du kleiner Fussel du färbst deine Haare so oft, dein Gehirn hat dadurch gelitten du Dussel du bist sehr sexistisch, doch ich mache dich jetzt lesbisch denn ich sorge dafür, dass du mit Sophia deine Traumfrau kriegst gebe lieber auf in deiner nächsten Rapbattlepartie kümmere dich endlich mal um Sophia und schick sie in die Therapie! SURPRISE CANDIDATE! Du Idiot wolltest teilnehmen und das nur für fame doch du mit deinem Countrap bist sogar zu whack für die Hall of Shame! Country und Rap ist genauso behindert wie Dubstep und Heavy Metal, schei* auf Sonic Boom! Sticks Paranoia stammt von deinen hässlichen Karren und bleib zur Abwechslung mal stumm! Und du Missgeburt willst nur mit deinen hässlichen, längst überfälligen Karren nur protzen und deine Freundin ist genauso überfällig, ich schei*e auf deine F*tzen! Erma ist bei dir und Perci hast du abgeschoben, na wunderbar! Frauen sind für dich also Ware und ich sage dir eins, selbst mein Schuh hat mehr Charakter! Du machst Countrymucke in Kentucky? Du erbärmlicher Lappen, jeder schei*t auf deine Crew du hast von dir Jarvis 6 Variationen.... ich benötige nur eine und bin trotzdem bekannter und beliebter als du! Du Spast wolltest das Battle gegen Flavia und gabst freiwillig auf, weil es dir zu blöd war? Du bist auch feige, du wolltest dich verstecken...man hat dir vergeben, doch du stänkerst weiter gegen den Rap? Wie undankbar! Country erhöht die Selbstmordrate und was ist dein Fazit im Musikgeschäft du mickriger Pisser? Dein größter Erfolg war, dass ich dich gef*ckt hab! Du siehst aus wie eine Mischung von Ernie und Bert und Tiffany musste dich wegen deiner Klappe trösten, du Heulsuse sie hat dich so oft gerettet und als Dank ignorierst du sie, du Trantüte! „SB-Jarvis läuft rum“, du klaust sogar meinen Running Gag?! Du tust nur alles klauen, dich Fehlgeburt radiere ich weg! Alles wiederholt sich, das tut es doch bei deinen Auftreten im Rollenspiel ständig wen interessieren deine Sachen? Und das Schlimmste an dir, SB Jarvis: Du bist lebendig! Und ich werde euch nicht battlen ich werde eure Karrieren beenden! Hook Canku the Cruel it's my rule! B*tches ich heiße nicht umsonst Canku the Cruel Ich mag Freunde haben, doch was nützt das mir im Battle? Ihr W*chser aus dem CCB 2015 seid nicht mal auf meinen Level! Kategorie:CCB 2015